Wizards vs Suite Life Crossover!
by froggycait1102
Summary: ummmm i am really bad at summarys: let me spell it out: D R A M A Warning, this may contain Drama. Oh shut up stupid not yet rated voice.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, you're reading Suite Life On Deck vs. Wizards. It is not! based! on! the! episode! Got that?

Disclaimer: I seriously wish I did, but I do not own these characters. Except you know, the ones I create.

Now, we go to the Author's Note.

**I know you want to read the story, but please read this first. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! It might turn out suckish, but we'll see. On with the story!**

"Hey! Juice Boy!" said an angry customer.

"What on Earth could you possibly want?" asked Zack Martin.

"Do you know where the gym is?"

"What gym? This boat has a gym? Since when?" demanded Zack.

"Geesh. Don't get so worked up." The customer walked away.

Zach was very agitated. But not just over that. He was also agitated about Maya. They were going through a tough time. She had accused him of cheating on her when he was talking to a girl about what kind of smoothie is the least healthy. They chose Frothy Fruity. Then Maya walked up, started crying, and walked away.

_Maybe I should break up with Maya._ Zack thought. _I don't know….._

Right then , Woody decides to bother Zack.

Meanwhile…

"Oh My God! They have a waterslide!" said Alex Russo as she looked at a map.

"Alex, why are you looking at a map?" asked Justin.

"Um. This is a map? I thought it just told you where everything was." Alex said.

Justin groaned and walked over to a nice blue staircase. He looked up and saw an incredibly beautiful girl. She had dark tendrils down past her shoulders, and a green waitresses uniform…

**FYI, this is BEFORE Cailey broke up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, you're reading Suite Life On Deck vs. Wizards. It is not! based! on! the! episode! Got that?

Disclaimer: I seriously wish I did, but I do not own these characters. Except you know, the ones I create.

Now, we go to the Author's Note.

**I know you want to read the story, but please read this first. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! It might turn out suckish, but we'll see. On with the story!**

"No, you're cuter!"

"No you are!"

Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett were walking across the sky deck, holding hands and giggling. They stopped in their tracks when a Spanish-ish girl walked past them.

"Hi!" Bailey called out.

"Uch. Perky person." Alex walked away.

"Um, okay?" Bailey said to Cody.

They then saw a boy about their age, maybe older, walk by. He was staring at Maya. They exchanged glances. They both knew that Zack was NOT going to be happy, even if their romance was on rocks.

"Hey!" said Bailey to Maya.

"Hey Bailey." Maya looked sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Bailey, concerned.

"That's my cue." said Cody. He walked over to the juice bar and yakked it up with his twin brother.

**TBC….**

**Do you like? Love? Hate? Abhor me for even thinking about this idea, let alone infestate the site with it? Yeah, just review and I'll shut up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing, BrightStar21 and Ocean7! I appreciate it!**

Hey, you're reading Suite Life On Deck vs. Wizards. It is not! based! on! the! episode! Got that?

Disclaimer: I seriously wish I did, but I do not own these characters. Except you know, the ones I create.

Now, we go to the Author's Note.

**I know you want to read the story, but please read this first. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! It might turn out suckish, but we'll see. On with the story!**

"Well, I think I'm going to break up with Zack." said Maya.

"OhMyGosh! Why?" asked Bailey.

"I just don't think we were meant to be." said Maya.

"That's too bad. You were such a cute couple!" said Bailey.

"I know! Weren't we? Plus, I have my eyes on another guy…" said Maya, eyeing Justin Russo.

"I don't think that it's a great idea to go out with another guy RIGHT after you break up with a different one….." said Bailey.

"I'll wait." said Maya casually.

"Oh-kay? Bye Maya." Bailey walked away.

She walked to Cody. Maya is very likely to break up with Zack.

"That's not good….." said Cody.

"I know it's not. She said she has her eyes on another guy." said Bailey, biting her lip.

"But that would break Zack's heart!" exclaimed Cody.

"I know! But it's kind of weird thinking about Zack….. and hearts…. and breaking…." said Bailey.

"You're right. But we have to fix this. But how? Should we tell Zack? Or just tell him to suck up to Maya? Or just convince Maya NOT to break up with Zack?" said Cody nervously.

"I REALLY don't know."

**TBC…**

**Thanks for reading! If you know how to find out how many subscriptions you have to your stories, PLEASE TELL! And also, please review because I am thinking about deleting this story because I've had this story up for a month and I only got 2 reviews. So, yeah. Also, I'm going to start a new story! I'm deciding between a couple of different categories though. Also, no one is reviewing my Harry Potter fanfic, so I think I'll take it off. Once I get at least 1 review, I'll post the next chap! Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, you're reading Suite Life On Deck vs. Wizards. It is not! based! on! the! episode! Got that?

Disclaimer: I seriously wish I did, but I do not own these characters. Except you know, the ones I create.

Now, we go to the Author's Note.

**I know you want to read the story, but please read this first. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! It might turn out suckish, but we'll see. On with the story!**

Chapter 4

"Um, Where's Zack?" Maya said to Woody Fink, who was scarfing down a hot dog faster than you can say fast.

"I don't know." Woody said. " He said something about meeting you somewhere."

"What? I didn't know that. Maybe I'll go back to my cabin, and see if I see anything there. But, he didn't tell me we were supposed to meet somewhere!" she said hyperly.

Maya walked back to her cabin and two strong hands gripped her from behind.

"Say anything, and you just might not see tomorrow." a voice said.

Maya froze in terror. It was all she could do.

**Thanks for reading! I got a ton of reviews, thanks! And people subscribed to this story! YAY!**


End file.
